This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program registration number 190091 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 4, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 4,466,452; 3,765,983; 2,810,145; and, 2,767,417 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse liquid applicators.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, these prior art lubricators are in most instances not suitable for applying a lubricant coating to the nipples of a pipe; and in those instances wherein the applicator is specifically designed to perform that particular function the resultant construction is unduly complex.
For instance, most of the aforementioned prior art devices are designed for applying relatively non-viscous liquids; and these constructions are usually inefficient at best when confronted with extremely thick, non-free flowing material.
In addition, none of the prior art constructions provide an effective means to apply pipe dope or lubricant to the threads of an ordinary hand manipulable pipe in a manner that will efficiently guarantee sealing after connecting.
Furthermore, one of the most common methods of applying pipe dope in the trade today comprises a receptacle having a brush applicator which is intended to be used in the same manner as a paint brush to effect the coating of the pipe dope onto the ends of sections of pipe. Not only does this particular arrangement produce a non-uniform coating but it is also wasteful of manpower in terms of time and effort to complete what ideally should be a fairly simple and straightforward task.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a pipe dope lubricating applicator which facilitates the application of viscous liquids to the cylindrical threaded ends of a pipe wherein the workman can manipulate the pipe and and/or the applicator to quickly and uniformly coat the necessary surface area prior to joining sections of pipe together.